


Random drabbles and poems

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [23]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Olimpo: gioie e disagi, Original Work, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Other, Pagan Gods, Poems, Sex, Telepathy, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Mix di drabble in italiano e poesie in inglese da poche parole, completamente scollegate tra loro
Relationships: Ades/Persefone, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: COWT 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722





	1. Underworld solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Per il COWT M1: Underworld

Questo è il giorno peggiore dell’anno per Ade, l’equinozio di Primavera. La sua Persefone se ne deve andare e lasciarlo da solo per lunghissimi mesi… ogni volta che la vede andar via con il sorriso sulle labbra ed un cenno della mano, sa già che conterà i minuti fino a poterla riabbracciare.

Demetra non è mai stata d’accordo con il loro amore, l’ha sempre presa come un affronto nei suoi confronti. Lei, la dea dell’agricoltura e della vita, perdere la sua amata Korellina per darla al dio dei morti… Impensabile! Però Ade non poteva farci nulla, l’amava uguale.

“Ce la farò” pensò mentre Persefone si allontanava lungo lo Stige accompagnata da Caronte sulla sua nave “Devo solo tenermi impegnato durante la sua assenza e mi sembrerà più breve. L’autunno arriverà subito! Da solo, posso giocare con il cane, fare un po’ di esercizio fisico, contare le anime nel fiume…”

La lista continuava ed il tempo sembrava essere passato. Thanatos si trovava da quelle parti. “Quanto tempo è passato da quando è partita?” chiese speranzoso Ade.

“Quindici minuti”

Il tempo non passava mai senza di lei. Ma ce la poteva fare! Era il dio dell’oltretomba e non lo spaventava affatto affrontarlo da solo, poteva sopravvivere qualche mese senza il suo amore. Doveva farcela.


	2. Telesex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING MATURE/EXPLICIT : Xavier x Magneto - Scopare per via mentale era il modo preferito da Charles per far piombare Erik nel suo ufficio/camera da letto, arrabbiato, arrapato e decisamente intraprendente. Un modo come un altro per fare sesso col proprio compagno. 
> 
> COWT challenge M2: da iniziare con la A

“Ancora? Non è possibile!” urlò Erik entrando in camera di Charles “Non puoi fare come ti pare con la mia testa quando ti pare a te!”

“Davvero?” chiese fingendosi innocente Charles, steso sul letto, gambe aperte e due dita in culo.

Erik era incapace di resistere alla tentazione, prima Charles gli aveva mandato quei luridi e descrittivi messaggi telepatici e poi le immagini della sua mente, i suoi pensieri e desideri più luridi e intimi.

“Come faccio con te? Non posso sempre mollare tutto quando sei eccitato!” disse iniziando comunque a spogliarsi. Una volta nudo, attirò letto a se e modellò delle manette di ferro che bloccarono al letto le mani di Charles, facendolo gemere.

“Ti prego…” le immagini nella sua testa mostravano esattamente cosa fare.

Erik non potè fare a meno di eseguire gli ordini. Nonostante sembrasse lui in controllo, sapeva bene che era Charles ad avere più potere su di lui. Si mise sul letto e lo penetrò senza ulteriore preparazione, iniziando subito a scoparlo senza freni, il metallo del letto gemeva sotto il suo potere e Charles gemeva per le possenti spinte dentro di lui.

“Ti amo” gemette Charles prima di venire tra loro, le contrazioni attorno al suo membro, portarono Erik a seguirlo prontamente.

“Anch’io” mormorò l’altro stringendosi a lui “Anch’io… ma smettila con questi giochetti telepatici. Mi è venuta un’erezione davanti a Logan!”


	3. Domande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING MATURE: Spideypool - Durante una ronda, con Deadpool appresso, Spiderman si ritroverà annoiato. Sembrava che quella sera il crimine fosse andato a letto presto e che, dopo un paio di salvataggi, tutto fosse in regola. Da quando aveva compiuto vent'anni, chissà perché, Stark aveva deciso che era ora di avere un partner e a lui era capitato il peggiore... Fra una chiacchiera, una fetta di pizza e un'altra però, Deadpool chiese a Spidey se gli piacessero gli uomini e se sì, beh, lui aveva un'immensa voglia di scoparlo. 
> 
> COWT challenge M2: Deve iniziare con la A

“Ancora la solita storia… Tizio ruba qualcosa o minaccia qualcuno, noi lo fermiamo, passiamo ad altro… almeno stiamo mangiando bene!” chiese Deadpool con voce petulante mentre addentava la pizza.

“In effetti è noioso… facciamo delle domande! Devi rispondere sinceramente però!”

“Ci sto!”

“Inizio io: quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai ucciso una persona?”

“Tre anni fa, quando mi hai chiesto di smettere”

Peter sorrise, la maschera l’aveva tolta a metà e Wade poteva vedere le sue labbra carnose.

“Adesso io! Hai mai baciato qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso?”

“Certo! Sono Bi! Tu?”

“Io sono Pan, e questa vale come domanda! Tocca di nuovo a me”

“Ma no!”

“Ah ah ah, domanda, risposta, tocca a me. Ti piacerebbe venire a letto con me? Sono fantastico sotto le lenzuola”

Peter, che ci aveva pensato più volte, annuì e lo prese per mano, portandolo verso casa sua. Wade era sempre contento di viaggiare sulla schiena di Peter, quel giorno ancora di più però! L’attesa di scopare Peter era troppo intensa e un’erezione già deformava un po’ la sua uniforme.

Quando arrivarono da Peter, i due si spogliarono. Peter non era disgustato dalle cicatrici, anzi, le baciò una per una. Fu una notte memorabile e i due ne uscirono più legati di prima. Ora, se si annoiavano nelle notti tranquille, avevano cose da fare.


	4. De gustibus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem with a latin title for COWT challenge M5

You can love peaches,

You can love trees,

You can love wine,

You can love meat,

You can love anything your heart desires.

You can love men,

You can love women,

You can love anyone you like.

Whenever someone,

Tries to make of you fun,

Remember these words,

Forever in your Heart.

If someone says:

Do not love that!

It’s wrong!

Remember love is never wrong.

If you don’t like, whatever I do,

Don’t judge, everyone is different from you.

My tastes are different than yours maybe,

But never say, they are less valid than yours.

Love and let love.

De gustibus non disputandom est


	5. Vini, vidi, vici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for COWT challenge M5

I came and I saw him spread on white sheets,

I came and I saw his eyes on me, 

I came and I heard his voice calling me, 

I came and I took his breath for my own, 

I came and he was mine in less than a mo'.

I saw his face in full pleasure, 

I saw his eyes tearing up for my leasure, 

I saw his body, writhing for me, under me, with me... 

I won his heart in my hands, to care and to love, 

I won his mind and his love, 

I won him all, to keep safe in my world. 

I came, I saw, I won my love. 


End file.
